You Are Mine
by Lermario
Summary: Percy Jackson finally proposes to the love of his life, Annabeth Chase. "She made me go in every right direction and I thank her for everything" This is an AU onseshot. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Be Mine Forever"

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is my other attempt to post a story and get more that three reviews. Heehee. So yeah, please review! If you're reading this make sure to check out my other stories 'Haunted' and 'Thanks To A Frisbee' I had a fun time writhing Percy here so I hope you enjoy reading him on this one! So yeah review... And I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or anything else in this story which I obviously do NOT own. Review! Oh and yeah one more thing... Logan Lerman! Heeeheee. Oh my gods I ship him with Alex Daddario- okay I'm gonna shut up now.**

* * *

"Man Up Percy," I said.

Today was the day. The day I would do what I have been waiting to do for months. The day when I finally wouldn't have to stop fidgeting with the velvet box on my right pocket. The day I would make her mine forever. The day I'd ask her to marry me.

Annabeth Chase. That girl was special- no she was beautiful, magnificent, smart, and wonderful. Annabeth Chase is perfect and she's mine. She was my girl. She makes me go in every right direction and I thank her for everything. I promised myself that I'd never fall in love again but then POP! went my heart. Thanks to her I found myself loving again- and thank the gods, I loved in the right way with the right person. When I first met her I just knew... She was the one. Now, this journey- well it wasn't easy, I had to make her fall in love with me, (without having to act like a perverted sicko) I had to make her feel the way I feel, and finally I had to assure her that she had to trust me and that I would never let her go. And now finally, at this day I would start a new life with her. With her as my wife. Her as _Annabeth Chase-Jackson_, and dang does that sound good!

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a pretty nice tuxedo with a pair of well polished black shoes and of course semi-tamed hair. I checked my watch 6:30, better start going. I told Annabeth to meet me at the park gazebo at 7:00 and Annabeth is never late.

Now here I am at the place and it's 6:40. The place I had asked to be decorated was now absolutely marvelous. The path to the gazebo had lights and was covered with white rose petals. And the gazebo- oh wow the gazebo...

It had twinkly lights all around and the lighting was perfect. The scenery was just beautiful but what was even more beautiful was the elegant woman standing infront of me. "Annabeth," I smiled at her. "Percy," she smiled at me. We sat down and had the dinner I had prepared for us, and we talked, laughed, and it felt like all of my problems just slipped away. Then there was a faint sound of a guitar and Annabeth looked around curiously.

I smiled, _just in time_...

Then soon someone started singing.

_** 'Maarryyy Meee'**_ it went with the tune of Train's song, Mary Me.

Annabeth's eyes _widened_.

And then the lights turned off- but when they were on again.

There I was kneeling down on one knee infront of my Annabeth Chase. With the background band still singing faintly I took a deep breath and finally said it. "Annabeth Chase, will you be mine- forever, make me the happiest man on Earth, and mary me?" I said. "Yes Percy, Yes! I've loved you for the very first day. You- you make me go in the right direction. I promised myself that I would never love anyone but you changed that.. Percy you complete me. I love you." Annabeth said crying tears of joy. I wiped them aways and kissed her with all my heart. "I just can't believe you're mine forever now, Wise Girl." I whispered to her ear. "Well believe it, Seaweed Brain." she said back. And I smiled.

Annabeth Chase was now _mine_.

* * *

**Yay Percabeth! Now I want you to click that beautiful review button, baby! Hahaha. So yes I have made my point clear, I want you dang people to review okay?! So review! **

_**Logandra... Logandra...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"The Furry Proposal"

* * *

**Hey guys its me! I decided to errmm expand this story- no that's not the word, let's just say I added another one shot to the one shot... Ya, thats it! So yes... Hope you readers could please review so I could know what I need to work on... Yup you should know I'd just be asking you to review! Review! And remember that I do not own any of these beautiful characters and or themes from Percy Jackson & The Olympians. **

**Logan Lerman... **

* * *

Annabeth always wanted a dog. Always. Ever since we've moved in together she's been nagging about a dog. And now- 5 years later I have come to my senses and decided to get us a dog. But this dog, _this dog was going to be special_... It was going to be the _key_ to our engagement.

You see this dog had to be cute-_ very cute._ Like chubby bunny, cutie- cute, and I thank the gods our local pet shop had _that_ kind of cute. That kind of cute was Mrs. O' Leary- and dang was she cute! My plan was simple train the dog first and keep it well hidden then prepare for proposal. At this moment I am ready for proposal, I asked Annabeth to meet me by the tree at the park. _The place where we first met._

**Arf!**

**Arf!**

**Woof!**

**Woof!**

I turned to Mrs. O' Leary and asked her "Do you remember what to do?" she woofed. I secured the ribbon that was tied around her neck with Its important message and sent her away. "Go girl go!" I said, and she went to her place.

I smiled to myself. The most beautiful and_ only_ girl that I have ever loved arrived. She was wearing a nice sundress with flats and her hair was down, she also had worn a thin headband which complemented her whole look. _I am a pretty darn lucky guy._I smile at the woman in front of me and I just can't believe that in a matter she would be all mine. Mine to have forever and always.

"Hey beautiful," I said to Annabeth.

"Hello to you too Mister Cheesy," Annabeth said laughing "but thanks. You look very handsome as well Percy." she continued.

I smiled at her and whistled. "What was that-" Annabeth was interrupted by barks and she turned around. Mrs. O' Leary was right in front of her, sitting with her mouth open. Annabeth looked at her and picked her up.

There was a note.

Her heart stopped.

_**Will You Marry Me – Percy. **_

Annabeth turned to me and I asked just that. "Yes! I love you Percy, Perseus, Seaweed Brain. Yes!" Annabeth said hugging me along with the dog. Then she kissed me and we put our foreheads together "What's the name of the dog?" she breathed. "Mrs. O' Leary," she laughed. "O, I love you, Seaweed Brain," my Annabeth said. "I love you too Wise Girl, more than you could imagine.." then we leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**The End. Hahahaaha! that was cute right?! This is actually based on a true story except the dog is a bunny... Awkwaarrrddd! So yes you are right I am going to saaayyyy- REVIIEEWWW! Seriously guys please review! Mrs. O' Leary is here beside me giving you puppy dog eyes. You can't say no to Mrs. O' Leary.. So, Review! **

**~~~ Alex Daddario ~~~ **


End file.
